24fandomcom-20200223-history
Navi Araz
Navi Araz was the husband of Dina Araz and father of Behrooz Araz. He and his family were a part of a terrorist sleeper cell under the command of Habib Marwan. Araz was one of Marwan's most trusted agents and coordinated most of the events covering the first half of Day 4, though his harsh parenting eventually led to him being shot by his own son. Before Day 4 Navi and his family immigrated to the United States five years before Day 4 to assist Habib Marwan succeed in breaking the country and exacting revenge for America's foreign policies in the Middle East. During this time, Navi kept a close look over his son, either by intimidation or monitoring, to ensure his cooperation. Day 4 A briefcase obtained in a train bomb was brought to Navi, who used his son Behrooz Araz to deliver it to their accomplice. Navi believed that Behrooz was still seeing his American girlfriend, Debbie Pendleton, even though he told him to no longer have contact with her. Navi instructed his henchman to kill Andrew Paige, who tapped into their web server. When Behrooz returned home from delivering the device, Navi slapped him for allowing his girlfriend to compromise the mission and see where he was delivering the briefcase. His wife Dina Araz called him about Behrooz’s situation with the girlfriend, and Navi asked her help in making a decision. Dina said that she would handle it herself. Dina then called Navi to let him know that she was sure Behrooz’s girlfriend didn’t tell anyone about the warehouse compound. Navi felt that his son must kill the girl because he created the problem. Navi returned home to find Debbie dead, and he told his son that what he did was necessary and that he was proud of him. When Debbie’s mother, Karen Pendleton, came looking for her, Navi sent Dina out to follow the woman. Navi sent Behrooz with Tariq to dispose of Debbie’s body. Yet he admitted to Dina that their leader Habib Marwan wanted Behrooz killed. Navi thought that Behrooz never believed in their cause. An hour later, Navi was shocked to hear that Behrooz killed their hit man. He ordered Dina to meet up with Behrooz, and he would follow. Navi had his men fire at Dina and Behrooz, and they hit Dina in the arm. Dina and Behrooz escaped. Navi was forced to tell Marwan the news. Marwan threatened Navi that he would pay for what he had caused today. Navi assured Marwan that he would make sure both Dina and Behrooz were killed. Navi then went to the hospital where Behrooz had been spotted, trying to obtain pain medication for Dina from her brother Naseem. Navi captured Behrooz, killed Naseem, escaped from the CTU agents, and threatened to kill his son. With Behrooz as a hostage, Navi let Marwan know that government agents captured Dina and had surrounded him. He planned to use his son as leverage. Navi was distracted by temporary CTU agent Jack Bauer, and his son Behrooz shot and killed Navi when his back was turned. Memorable quotes * Navi: While you live under my roof, there is no such thing as your business. No more communications with that girl, do you understand me? (Behrooz looks at Dina) Don’t look at her, you’re talking to me. * Behrooz: Yes, Sir. ("Day 4: 7:00am-8:00am") * Navi: What we will accomplish today will change the world. We’re fortunate that our family has been chosen to do this. We cannot fail. ("Day 4: 7:00am-8:00am") * Dina: '''You're hurting me! * '''Navi: '''I'm going to do more than that. * Navi: You're not my son. * '''Behrooz: Why? Because I don’t wanna kill innocent people? * Navi: Because you’re weak, and you stand for nothing! ("Day 4: 4:00pm-5:00pm") Background information and notes * Navi's license plate number was 4R852FR. * Lives at 23415 Langoon Ave., Woodland Hills, CA 91312 * Hair: Brown; Eyes: Brown; Height: 6'02"; Weight: 175 lbs. * Drivers License: Number C721466; Class: C; Expired: June 4th, 2007; Restrictions: None Live appearances See also * Day 4 antagonists nl:Navi Araz Category:Characters Category:Day 4 characters Category:Day 4 antagonists Category:Marwan terrorist cell Category:Deceased characters